


El cuentito del policía bueno y el policía malo

by PokeStand



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Dom/sub, Edge - Freeform, Edgeplay, Edging, Fetiche, Fetiches, Kink, Kinks, Kinky, Light abuse, M/M, PowerBottom!Oikawa, Powerbottom, Voyeurism, choke, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeStand/pseuds/PokeStand
Summary: El oficial Iwaizumi fue secuestrado por la mafia japonesa y le esperan largas sesiones de tortura, pero los métodos de Oikawa son una sorpresa con la que no sabe lidiar. Es solamente 4k de porno asqueroso. Perdón.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	El cuentito del policía bueno y el policía malo

―¿Conoces el cuentito del policía bueno y el policía malo? Qué pregunto, apuesto a que sí. Y pensarás “son maleantes, no hay uno bueno y uno malo: son los dos malos”. Pues adivina qué: ambos somos los buenos aquí. Y estás colmando nuestra paciencia; no nos hagas traer al malo. Queremos evitar a Oikawa a toda costa, pero si tú lo buscas, lo vas a tener.

Iwaizumi pensó que todo ese discurso era mierda. Siguió rascando con suavidad las muñecas contra la madera de la silla, con la nula esperanza de gastar la gruesa soga que mantenía sus manos inutilizadas. Sus pies estaban atados a las patas, y sin siquiera intentarlo, sabía que era imposible.

―No nos va a decir nada. Me estoy cansando.

Los dos mafiosos intercambiaron miradas. Por supuesto que Iwaizumi no diría nada. No importaba cuánto lo golpearan ni lo maltrataran, incluso si amenazaban con matarlo o si lo llevaban a cabo. No era el mejor por nada.

El tipo charlatán se acercó a él y se preparó para recibir otro golpe, pero en vez de eso, le arrancó la placa del uniforme policial con tanta brutalidad que casi le rompe la camisa. Iwaizumi se preparó para escupirle, pero el hombre se alejó antes de que tuviera la oportunidad.

―Recuerda que tú te lo buscaste ―y caminando hacia la salida, tocó el hombro de su compañero―: llama a Oikawa.

Tuvo un momento de paz cuando se marcharon. No iba a decir una palabra y ahora se vendrían largas sesiones de tortura en consecuencia. Pero la mitad de la economía japonesa dependía de la información que tenía en su cabeza y ni hablar de las vidas que podían perderse en el medio. No soltaría nada frente a esos mafiosos corruptos que venía cazando desde hace meses.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que entró el torturador: Oikawa le habían llamado. Contrariamente de la imagen que tenía en su cabeza de alguien desagradable y sádico, el chico que entró en su lugar lucía más parecido a un ángel que venía a desatar sus cuerdas, no a alguien que pasaría las siguientes horas cortándolo en pedacitos hasta desfallecer del dolor.

Sin embargo, su expresión divertida le indicaba que no era ningún ángel. Vaya que los demonios son bonitos.

―Hola ―saludó alegremente, arrastrando una silla cerca del umbral para sentarse en frente suyo―. Supongo que los chicos te habrán hablado de mí.

Iwaizumi no dijo nada.

―¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? Oww, no me pongas esa cara. Muerdo, pero no estoy aquí para eso...

El tono cantarín lo sacaba de escenario, acostumbrado a violencia impregnada hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Y ahora que aparecía el contraste en persona, resolvió que se sentía más cómodo con la violencia.

―Me la vas a hacer difícil, ¿No?

Iwaizumi lo observó. No abrió la boca. Torció su expresión con desagrado; si iba a hacer algo, que lo hiciera ahora. Oikawa no llevaba más de un minuto en aquella habitación y ya lo irritaba bastante. Su rostro hermoso y reluciente desencajaban tanto con la habitación decadente y gris, con las ventanas tapadas y la decadencia en cada rincón; no podía imaginárselo lleno de sangre, por lo que menos podía hacerse la idea de que trabajara en la mafia más peligrosa de todo el país. Y como el torturador. Era todo un gran chiste, ¿No? Sabía que no debía ser prejuicioso, pero llevaba mucho tiempo atrapando criminales como para saber que los bonitos se dedicaban a otros negocios, no al trabajo sucio...

Oikawa chasqueó la lengua y se inclinó, invadiendo su espacio personal y clavando sus ojos chocolate en él.

―Me dijeron que fuera creativo contigo. Que probablemente resistirás cualquier tipo de dolor. Tienes fama de tipo duro, así que no voy a molestarme contigo. Será una pérdida de tiempo.

Iwaizumi pestañeó con sorpresa ante la declaración. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Era parte de una tortura psicológica nueva o qué? Se removió inquieto en la silla, muy tenso y muy alerta.

Oikawa estiró una pierna sobre la suya e hizo lo mismo con la otra. Iwaizumi no podía moverse, así que no podía quitárselo de encima y aquello lo frustraba bastante. Pero ese sentimiento era pequeño, porque nada predominaba sobre la incredulidad de ver a su presunto torturador comenzar a masturbarse frente a él.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―no se aguantó a preguntar con justa indignación.

Oikawa no contestó. Sus dientes blancos relucieron bajo su sonrisa mientras continuaba moviendo la mano dentro de su pantalón, dando una vista preciosa con las piernas abiertas. Iwaizumi se sentía incómodo como la mierda, pero como si de un estado de hipnosis se tratara, era imposible apartar los ojos.

La peor parte era que los ojos chocolate intenso no dejaban de mirarlo a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior y exhalaba con fuerza. Oikawa se quitó los zapatos con los pies y se volvió a inclinar sobre él, quitando su mano de los pantalones.

― Bueno, de alguna manera funciona.

Y se estaba burlando de él. E Iwaizumi se sintió bastante descolocado porque estaba secuestrado por el enemigo con una erección y no podía hacer nada al respecto. ¿Cuál era el punto? ¿Humillarlo? ¿Chantajearlo? Sería vergonzoso, pero eso no haría que dijera nada.

Oikawa deslizó los dedos desde sus rodillas hasta su entrepierna. Comprobó que Iwaizumi estuviera duro y se rió con falsa simpatía, y se preguntó qué tan jodido estaba como para que su cuerpo disfrutara esto. No. Es que, ugh, no. Era por el momento inoportuno, no por excitación. O... ah. No podía describir la belleza que era Oikawa frente a él; su mirada le quitaba el aliento y sus movimientos lo pillaban por sorpresa. Se halló a sí mismo justificando su erección y era tan estúpido que casi olvidó dónde estaba. Tenía que mantener su cabeza fría y atenta a cualquier cosa.

Lo cierto es que no tenía mucho tiempo para vivir su sexualidad, y si bien le daba igual si terminaba en la cama con un hombre o una mujer, con suerte tenía tiempo para masturbarse cuando llegaba agotado del trabajo. Y toda la tensión se veía reflejada en esta situación indeseable.

Oikawa apartó la mirada por primera vez. Sus dedos recorrieron su pecho con lentitud, presionando y apretando cada arruga de la ropa, como si disfrutara de su nuevo juguete. Amasó sus hombros y cuando se dio cuenta que era molesto estar tan estirado (mantenía el trasero en la silla y las piernas todavía estiradas sobre él, flexible hijo de puta), se levantó y se sentó en su regazo. Iwaizumi trató de moverse para echarlo, para quitar ese calor provocador tan cerca de su entrepierna, ese aroma que llenaba sus pulmones y detenía el funcionamiento de sus pensamientos.

―Quítate ―le gruñó con fiereza.

El otro se acercó más y puso la boca sobre su oído.

―¿Cuándo se te ocurrió que tenías un mínimo de poder sobre mí para darme órdenes? ―murmuró con el aliento cálido contra su piel.

Iwaizumi perdió en el momento que se estremeció. Aún no estaba seguro de qué quería sacar Oikawa de él, pero lo que fuera, lo estaba consiguiendo y eso le daba rabia. Se negó a mirarlo. Apretó la mandíbula y consideró darle un cabezazo, pero no tenía la suficiente libertad como para hacerlo con fuerza, por lo que terminaría por dolerle más a él que a su captor. Era realmente irritante.

Los dedos seguían explorando su cuerpo. Se metieron en el cuello de su camisa y acariciaron la piel hasta subir por el cuello. Apretó suavemente, dificultando un poco la entrada de aire.

―¿Te gustan estas cosas? ―siguió susurrando con voz melosa. Dios lo maldiga, el perfume de Oikawa lo estaba volviendo loco―. ¿Ser ahorcado, humillado y usado? ¿O prefieres que te golpeen y te hagan sangrar hasta desmayarte? ¿Mmh~?

No. No le gustaba ninguna de las dos ideas. Pero su cuerpo claramente difería. Su imaginación también. Una parte de él quería decir que sí y entregarse a Oikawa, y follárselo contra una de las cuatro paredes antes de irse de ese maldito lugar. La parte racional, bueno, le decía que no. No era una buena idea.

Oikawa aflojó la presión sobre su tráquea y se acomodo, quedando sentado con las rodillas a cada costado de su cadera. Iwaizumi soltó el aire contenido, sintiéndose agitado a la vez que el otro seguía jugando con él. Le acarició la nuca y recorrió su cuero cabelludo, arrancándole otro estremecimiento de placer.

Estaba tan avergonzado. Y de todas maneras, la parte racional moría a cada segundo.

― Podrías meter tu erección adentro mío en esta posición ―arrulló contra su mandíbula, meneando el trasero contra su entrepierna―. Personalmente, me encantaría.

Iwaizumi soltó una sarta de maldiciones. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se sentía tan vulnerable. Su corazón latía con fuerza y su cerebro se derretía a cada palabra que salía de esa boquita hermosa y sucia. Esto era igual que recibir una golpiza, pero mucho más engañoso, porque su cuerpo estaba en su propia contra. Estaba siendo totalmente traicionado por sus instintos y su necesidad, y en el fondo quería rendirse, pero no podía hacerlo. Era el mejor. El que podía aguantarlo todo.

O eso creía. Los minutos siguieron transcurriendo con Oikawa adueñándose de él, abriendo los botones de su camisa con lentitud, trazando nadas en su pecho desnudo, arrastrando sus uñas sin fuerza, besando y lamiendo su rostro, presionando todo su ser lujurioso contra el de Iwaizumi. Y su perfume y sus palabras le impedían pensar con claridad. O pensar en general.

Era lento, todo lento, y empezó a darse cuenta que funcionaba y lo fastidiaba. Quería hacérselo ya, incluso si no sabía si ese sería el destino final. Pero aquella boquita continuaba provocando y los dedos jugaban con el borde de su pantalón.

_Te necesito ahora._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza durante unos segundos, buscando focalizarse. Y tanto lo intentó, que terminó de rendirse. Su cuerpo se hundió al placer, ya que por ahora, no había ningún problema aparente. Si Oikawa quería usar el sexo como arma, Iwaizumi no tenía objeciones. Lo estaba disfrutando, más de lo que había disfrutado cualquier erotismo en años.

―¿Cuál es el punto? ―dijo sin aliento, clavando la vista en los labios rosados que quería partir de un beso―. ¿No puedes torturarme entonces vas a tentarme? ¿Qué ganas con eso?

En realidad, quería empujarlo al siguiente nivel. Y no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que funcionó, porque Oikawa puso mala cara, lo tomó del mentón y le estampó un beso.

Iwaizumi le mordió el labio y lamió esa boquita que lo estaba volviendo loco. Se alejó tan pronto como vino y persiguió sus labios sin darse cuenta.

―Estás comiendo de mis manos ―se rió Oikawa, y ambos sabían que tenía razón, por más que Iwaizumi lo negara en voz alta―. Lo estás ―insistió él con una risilla.

―No ―expulsó la palabra forzada, una mentira tan evidente que hasta le daba pena haber abierto la boca. Su voz ya no sonaba tan determinada como antes.

Y Oikawa estaba, definitivamente, más determinado que antes.

Deslizó los dedos índices por el cinturón de su pantalón hasta llegar a la hebilla. Se deshizo de ella sin apuro, mientras su cuerpo luchaba por acercarse inconscientemente a sus manos. No. Iwaizumi debía aferrarse a la negativa. No. Carajo. Tenía tantas ganas de cogerse a Oikawa que podría llorar.

No.

Oikawa liberó su erección con cuidado y admiró su trabajo con aprobación. Ni siquiera lo estaba tocando y su miembro se erigía duro en el aire, paralelo a su cuerpo como si estuviera orgulloso de estar presente. Iwaizumi se quería morir de pudor.

Pero decidió que la vergüenza valía la pena cuando Oikawa se arrodilló frente a él y abrió la boca. Se inclinó con lentitud, su lengua húmeda y roja asomando sobre sus bonitos labios y... se detuvo. Se detuvo a centímetros de su erección, la cual se agitó sin su consentimiento. Por favor, esto sí era humillante. Y lo peor de todo era no distinguir si era un nuevo fetiche descubierto o estaba tan caliente que no le importaba.

Exhaló aire caliente contra su zona sensible y luego cerró la boca. Ese imbécil tuvo la arrogancia de dedicarle una sonrisa. Iwaizumi se obligó a mirar el techo para refrescar un poco su cabeza, pero sintió unas manos en las mejillas y Oikawa lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

―¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase antes de que te vengas sin que te toque?

Sintió como el alma se le escapaba de su cuerpo.

No, no, no.

¿O sí? Es decir, ¿Esta era la prueba?

―¿Así es el trato? ―se burló Iwaizumi para recobrar un poco de decencia y dignidad―. ¿Quieres información a cambio de un orgasmo?

―Supuestamente ―dijo Oikawa y se encogió de hombros. Sus manos regresaron a su cuerpo y volvió a sentarse en la silla―. Sólo voy a jugar contigo y probar tus límites. Y verás que soy muy cuidadoso porque _amo mi trabajo_ ―susurró con una mano en su entrepierna. Hizo una pausa para zumbar un suspiro y ahí fue cuando Iwaizumi cayó en la cuenta que dejó de pensar en absoluto. Mierda―. Esto seguirá hasta que yo consiga lo que quiera o hasta que me aburra. Si no hay caso, entonces estás muerto.

―Ya estoy muerto ―contestó Iwaizumi: eso lo tenía en claro en cuanto lo capturaron.

―No, dulzura, no ―Oikawa se tomó un segundo para cerrar los ojos con fuerza y estremecerse ante el toque de su propia mano. El cuerpo de Iwaizumi reaccionaba solo a cada uno de los movimientos del contrario―. No soy condescendiente y no tengo ningún motivo para mentirte. No me importa ni la mafia ni los policías, van a pagarme de todas formas. Me agradas. Yo podría dejarte escapar, pero no lo haré sin información valiosa para salvar mi propio pellejo. Y tampoco lo haré hasta me sienta satisfecho contigo.

Iwaizumi no podía procesar del todo sus palabras. Su parte racional hacía bien en no creer ni una sola palabra de las falsas esperanzas de libertad que Oikawa pintaba para él, pero estaba de acuerdo con su parte instintiva de hacer lo que sea para que tener su contacto de nuevo. Lo necesitaba demasiado.

No dijo nada. Se repitió que era el mejor. Se lo repitió sin que tuviera sentido. No podía pensar con claridad, no cuando toda la sangre que debería funcionar en su cerebro se agolpaba en sus partes bajas.

Oikawa era una obra de arte en frente suyo. Se estremecía del placer que no quería compartirle. Agitó su mano dentro de los pantalones hasta que decidió que ya no era interesante. Entonces se quitó la ropa con extrema lentitud, puro show para Iwaizumi. Su interior estaba en llamas. Oikawa desnudo era una estatua preciosa tallada por dioses. ¿Por qué no había ni una sola imperfección en su figura? Se le hacía agua la boca y la entrepierna.

Y Oikawa regresó a tocarse a sí mismo, e Iwaizumi no podía más.

―Oikawa ―y sonaba necesitado y se odió por ello, pero lo quería de nuevo cerca suyo.

―¿Qué?

No sabía qué.

―Incluso si me vengo sin que me toques ―se tragó el orgullo para hablar y wow, su voz sonaba tan fuera de sí―; no voy a decir nada.

Oikawa picó más rápido de lo que pensaba en su provocación. Se levantó y acercó su calor de nuevo a su cuerpo. Iwaizumi cerró los ojos y aspiró aquel aroma embriagador, sintiéndolo como fuego en sus pulmones.

―¿Estás seguro? ―arrulló Oikawa contra su oído. Forzó su rodilla entre el espacio de sus inamovibles piernas, rozando la piel de sus testículos en el proceso. Iwaizumi cerró los ojos con fuerza―. Porque no pareces tan seguro.

Lo siguiente que vio cuando abrió los ojos fue un par de chocolates fijos en su mirada. Pero Iwaizumi no lo miró a los ojos. Se quedó fascinado mirando a Oikawa jugar con dos dedos dentro de su boca, presionándolos contra su lengua y sus labios llenos de saliva. Deseó que fueran sus dedos. O su erección.

Oikawa sacó los dedos de su boca y los engranajes pesados y disfuncionales de su cabeza formularon una idea. Supo lo que estaba haciendo antes de que presionara sus dedos mojados contra su trasero y aunque no lo pudiera ver, mierda. A Iwaizumi le costaba respirar y podría jurar que era capaz de morir de un sofocón de calor en este mismo instante.

―Es una lástima que no quieras follarme ―suspiró Oikawa con voz encantada de sirena.

 _Sí, quiero. Quiero, quiero, quiero..._ Quería gritarle hasta quedarse sin voz.

Y todavía tenía todo el peso de la misión y las responsabilidades en la espalda, que intermitentemente desaparecían cuando su mirada conectaba con los ojos llenos de lujuria y aquella boca en “o”, con el gemido suspendido en la punta de su lengua.

―Quiero follarte ―aceptó, clavando la vista en el techo para poder hablar con coherencia―. Pero no voy a decir nada.

Eso último era su nuevo mantra, el cual se desfiguraba cada vez que Oikawa lo tocaba. Ahora, se había deslizado al suelo, con la boca cerca de su erección pero aún concentrado en darse placer a sí mismo. Tenía la mejilla apoyada en su muslo, su respiración retorciendo hasta la más mínima gota de su voluntad.

A medida que los minutos pasaban, como si cada segundo fuera una eternidad, comenzaba a pensar que a Oikawa no le importaba si le quitaba la información o no. Tal vez era un último recurso que a veces funcionaba y otras veces no. Y él aceptaba el trabajo porque consistía en masturbarse frente a gente que poco le quedaba.

Empezaba a cuestionarse su propia fidelidad al gobierno, algo bastante peligroso. Quería pensar con claridad y le resultaba imposible.

―Te ves en apuros.

Lo estaba. Jodidamente vulnerable.

―¿Vas...? ―Tomó aire, tratando de focalizarse y empezar de nuevo―. ¿Vas a masturbarte aquí y yo voy a mirar? ¿Así va a seguir el asunto?

―A menos de que digas algo de utilidad, supongo que sí ―arrulló con sus labios casi tocando su miembro demandante de atención―. Una lástima. Me gustaría tenerte adentro. ¿Por qué eres tan terco?

Oikawa no dejaba de tocarse en ningún momento. Iwaizumi lo ignoró, estirando el cuello porque quería ver los dedos ajenos aparecer y desaparecer dentro de ese culito precioso. Fantaseando que era él quien lo hacía. Primero con sus dedos, después con su erección. Acabaría adentro. En venganza. Violento y duro, amaría llenarlo de...

―No me estás prestando atención ―se quejó, por primera vez, insatisfecho―. Dame atención.

Se levantó, besándolo brusco. Iwaizumi correspondió con nada disimulada desesperación, obteniendo el primer beso profundo que sólo lo dejaba más urgido. Recorrió la boca del otro con su lengua, suspirando contra su boca con todo el cuerpo ardiente de deseo.

Volvió a sentir las manos suaves contra su garganta, arrebatándole el aire de golpe cuando se alejó.

―Dime la dirección del encuentro y te dejo follarme ―murmuró contra su oído―. Dime sólo la dirección. Es un dato pequeño. No le hace daño a nadie. Dime.

Trató de inflar su pecho de aire sin lograrlo. Las palabras de Oikawa le quemaban, llenando su mente junto con los latidos de su corazón, que golpeaban como martillazos en su cabeza y lo hacían más consciente del calor. De todo el insoportable calor. Los segundos se volvían elásticos, marcando su pulso y volviéndolo más consciente del correr de su sangre en las venas y su misma aglomeración en su parte baja.

―Dime. Si me dices tienes tiempo para correr y enmendarlo. Una pelea justa. No me interesa porque no estaré en ella. Dime.

Tenía lógica, pero todavía no podía hablar. No podía respirar. Apretó los puños, siendo consciente por primera vez de que tal vez podría venirse sólo con la voz de Oikawa. La dirección flotaba en su mente, dispersa y quemando con el oxígeno que necesitaba tanto como necesitaba la piel del otro.

―Dime.

Oikawa lo soltó e Iwaizumi dio una bocanada que lo dejó extasiado. Cerró los ojos, dejando ir la información que tanto había resguardado con su vida. Las palabras de Oikawa tenían sentido en el sinsentido de todo. Podía ir y arreglar su error. Luego de follar. Y después de toser, débil y aún humillado, pero incansablemente duro.

Un gemido que no era propio le generó un estremecimiento involuntario y, lenta su mente, procesó que Oikawa volvía a enfocarse en su propio placer. Con una mano se apoyada en el pecho de Iwaizumi y con una pierna sobre su muslo se inclinaba hacia él. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y con su rostro tan cerca vislumbró un camino de pecas sobre su nariz respingada y la leve hinchazón de sus labios.

Mierda.

Soltó la dirección con número de calle y código postal. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, todavía agitado por la falta de aire y decepcionado de sí mismo. Vislumbró una porción de raciocinio que se le esfumó en el instante que Oikawa puso sus dedos sobre su rostro.

Fue obligado a mirarlo. Por primera vez en su vida, quería llorar por la tortura que estaba pasando y, al mismo tiempo, debía admitir la exquisitez de la misma. Oikawa sonreía con puro cinismo y maldad, e Iwaizumi estaba segurísimo que todo había terminado y ahora desaparecería por esa puerta. Otros vendrían a matarlo.

Por eso mismo fue más la sorpresa la que le arrancó un gemido cuando Oikawa guió su erección adentro del culo tan deseado.

Se clavó las uñas con fuerza en las palmas de la mano, seguro de que se estaba lastimando. Sentía cada pulsación de su miembro firmemente apretado en el interior de Oikawa. Le daba impotencia no poder embestir contra él y era extraño todavía sentir un dejo de rebeldía en su interior luego de haber estado todo este tiempo a la merced del otro.

―Oh, dios, sí, sí, sí~

Tenía una mano suave en su mejilla que lo acunaba y los susurros eróticos contra la otra. Iwaizumi suspiró profundo y se dio cuenta que estaba al borde del llanto. Decir que estaba sensible se quedaba corto y el desahogo que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de Oikawa era divino. Estiró el cuello para besarlo, hallando un rápido entusiasmo y cambio de rapidez en los movimientos.

―Ah, mierda.

Iwaizumi perdió la cordura.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante, apretando los dientes mientras su cuerpo entraba en convulsión. Tanto placer acumulado emergía como la explosión de una bomba que se extendía con rapidez por todo su cuerpo entero. Tembló con violencia, todavía restringido a la silla y al otro cuerpo, flashes blancos interrumpiendo su mirada, su realidad y su respiración como un combo implacable.

Oikawa no dejó de montarlo en ningún momento. Se aferró a sus hombros, murmurando síes y máses entre besitos murmurados, vaivenes contundentes y precisos. El orgasmo que Iwaizumi experimentó fue innecesariamente largo y continuó incluso hasta cuando la sensibilidad era agobiante y agotadora. Se ahogó con el nombre de Oikawa y aprovechó la cercanía para morderlo como una venganza imperceptible (en comparación de lo maltratado e increíblemente bien que se sentía y lo increíblemente mal que estaba todo).

Cuando Oikawa se vino fue muy vocal al respecto, generando punzadas de calor en su abusado miembro, que parecía tener fuerza todavía. Salpicó con semen su camisa de oficial y el estómago, pero a Iwaizumi no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Quería salir de su interior porque era endemoniadamente sensitivo luego del orgasmo tan largo y esperado. Se encontró sorbiendo la nariz, otra vez al borde del sollozo.

Había sido el mejor sexo de su vida.

Oikawa se levantó de la silla y sintió que sus manos temblaban contra él. Se tomó su tiempo para soltarle las ataduras e Iwaizumi pestañeó confundido, todavía haciendo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse. Oyó un rimbombante “bye, bye, oficial Iwa-chan”. Ni siquiera sabía desde hace cuanto el otro tenía conocimiento de su nombre y apellido, pero de repente estaba suelto y solo...

Con la oportunidad para escapar.

Iwaizumi no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero salió entre mareado y apurado por la puerta, subiéndose el cierre del pantalón, acomodándose la camisa y el cinturón mientras se dirigía a donde sabía que estaba la salida, tan relajado por la cantidad de placer que había obtenido que estaba más interesado en contactar de nuevo a Oikawa que de averiguar las consecuencias de su despido.

**Author's Note:**

> Empecé esto hace como un año y lo terminé ahora con la cuarentena. No sé si pedir perdón o decir de nada, así que mejor desaparezco lentamente hacia el abismo de internet.


End file.
